


"Love you"

by Mile9213



Series: Fluff, fluff, fluff [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bathtubs, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 14:05:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16430846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mile9213/pseuds/Mile9213
Summary: Dean and Cas have a nice evening in the bathtub.





	"Love you"

„You know, it was a really good idea to book a room with a big bathtub.“ Dean mutters and kisses Cas‘ head. „Love to hold you like this.“ He wraps his arms a little tighter around his husband‘ back.  
„Love it, too.“ Castiel whispers as he continues to listen to Dean‘s heartbeat. „It feels like we‘re in our own little world.“  
„Hmm,“ Dean picks the washcloath out of the water and starts to wash Cas‘ body. First his neck then his shoulders, his back.  
“You are too good to me.” Castiel breaths unable to believe that he gets to have this for the rest of his life.  
“Never.”

 

„Are you happy?“ Cas asks as Dean holds him tight again.  
„Very happy.“ He kisses Cas‘ forehead.  
„Hm, me too.“ The blue eyed man confesses and his mouth curves into a smile. „Very happy.“ He echos Dean‘s answer and lifts his head. They lean in for a kiss and Dean‘s hand finds it‘s way to Cas‘ neck. „Love you,“ Castiel whispers lovingly between kisses, „so much.“

„I love you, too, Cas.“ Dean confesses as they break the kiss. „You have no idea how much.“ He touches Castiel‘s cheek and Cas leans into it.  
„I think I have a pretty good idea.“ The blue eyed man smiles and gives his husband one last kiss before he lays down again. „Love to be able to hear your heartbeat.“  
Smiling, Dean hugs him tighter and nuzzles his hair.

 

„We should probably get out.“ He kisses Cas‘ head before he continues. „The water is getting cold and I am very tired.“  
„Hm,“ Cas mumbles sleepy.  
„Hey, angel.“ Dean smiles and peppers his husband‘s head and parts of his face with kisses. „Cas?“  
„What is?“ Castiel frowns. „M‘tired.“  
Dean chuckles. „I know, but we have to get out of this bathtub.“  
„Why? M‘comfy.“  
„I know, but my back is killing me and the bed is warm and comfy.“  
„I get to be the little spoon?“ Cas asks and cracks an eye open.  
„Yes, you can.“ Dean chuckles again. “Now get up. I really want to take my husband to bed.“ He winks and they stand up.

 

Under the shower Cas hugs Dean from behind. „Love you.“ He mumbles.  
„What?“  
Cas places his hand above Dean‘s heart and kisses his neck. Smiling, Dean turns his head to him. „Love you, too.“ He interwinds their fingers and pulls his husband in for a kiss. „Can‘t wait to get into this bed with you.“ Dean confesses between kisses. „Me neither.“ Castiel yawns and peppers his husband’s neck and shoulder with kisses before he places his head on Dean‘s shoulder. 

 

They finish their shower and Dean goes to fetch a towel for Cas. „Come here, sleepyhead.“ He hugs Cas with the towel and rubs him dry. „Let‘s go to bed.“

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this one! Please, let me know :D Kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
